Abschied
by AnnyAn
Summary: Severus hilft Narzissa ihren Sohn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Erotischer OneShot SS/NM


Diese Geschichte entstand vor dem erscheinen von Band 7.

ACHTUNG! Diese Geschichte enthält explizit beschriebene sexuelle Handlungen, wer so etwas nicht mag sollte hier besser nicht weiter lesen. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß.

* * *

**Abschied **

Narzissa eilte dem jungen Mann nach der sie am Eingang abgeholt hatte und sie nun mitten in der Nacht durch die Gänge des Ministeriums führte. Vor dreißig Minuten hatte man sie durch den Kamin darüber informiert, dass Draco im Ministerium angekommen wäre. Acht Tage hatte sie, mit den Nerven am Ende, auf diese Information gewartet und plötzlich hieß es sie solle sich in Muggelkleidung und den nötigsten Sachen sofort im Ministerium einfinden.

Nach vielen inneren Kämpfen hatte sie beschlossen das Angebot des Phönix-Ordens anzunehmen. Schließlich war sie ganz alleine. Lucius wäre dies sicher nicht recht, aber dieser saß noch immer in Askaban und es war nicht abzusehen wann und ob er je wieder heraus kommen würde.

Aber sie war nicht nur Ehefrau und eine mittlerweile sehr stark zweifelnde Anhängerin des dunklen Lords, sondern in erster Linie war sie Mutter. Es war ihre Pflicht ihren Sohn zu schützen und zu bewahren.

Nachdem Draco bei seinem Auftrag versagte und Severus mit ihm geflohen war, war es nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit wie lange er noch unter den Lebenden weilen würde. Narzissa war davon überzeugt, dass der dunkle Lord Draco bis jetzt nur deshalb verschont hatte, weil Severus den Auftrag schlussendlich doch noch ausgeführt hatte. Sie hatte läuten gehört, dass sich der dunkle Lord an ihrem Sohn für sein Versagen rächte, indem er Draco den anderen Todessern zu deren Vergnügen zur Verfügung stellte. Wer weiß welche Qualen ihr wundervoller Sohn schon über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen.

Sie hatte Kontakt mit Kingsley Shacklebolt aufgenommen, von dem in Todesserkreisen bekannt war, dass er zwar fürs Ministerium als Auror arbeitete, er aber insgeheim auf der Seite des Ordens stehen würde. Shacklebolt hatte dann alles andere veranlasst. Draco und sie würden vom Ministerium eine neue Identität bekommen und der Orden würde sie versteckt halten.

Narzissa wäre beinahe in den Ministeriums-Angestellten hinein gelaufen, als dieser abrupt stehen blieb und auf eine Türe zeigte. Sie stürmte in das Zimmer, in der freudigen Erwartung Draco, nach wochenlanger Sorge, endlich in die Arme schließen zu können. Beinahe hätte sie einen kleinen Schrei ausgestoßen als sie plötzlich Severus gegenüber stand.

Dies war der Mann den sie angefleht hatte sein Leben für Draco einzusetzen und dies war auch der Mann den sie, mit vielen anderen Todessern, an den Phönix-Orden verraten hatte um ihren Sohn wieder zu bekommen. Fluchtartig wollte sie diesen Raum wieder verlassen aber Severus war schneller, er packte sie am Arm, zog sie zurück in den Raum und schloss die Türe.

Mit angsterfüllten Augen sah sie Severus an, doch dieser ließ sie sofort los und hob beschwichtigend seine Arme.

„Beruhige dich Narzissa, Draco geht es gut. Er hat noch einige Formalitäten für seine neuen Papiere zu erledigen. Man wird ihn dann hierher bringen. Ihr werdet noch heute per Portschlüssel nach Amerika reisen."

„Ab…ber du bist… ein Todesser!" Auf einmal schien erstaunen in Narcissas Gesicht aufzublitzen und dann Entsetzten, sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Du bist ein Spion! Aber du hast Dumbledore getötet!"

Severus sah sie finster, fast bedrohlich an. „Ja, ich bin ein Spion und dank dir und deinem Sohn stehe ich wieder einmal kurz davor aufzufliegen und alles war umsonst."

Beschämt sah Narzissa zu Boden und flüsterte: „Warum tust du das dann alles für uns?"

Severus drehte sich von ihr weg, fuhr sich durch die Haare und leise hörte sie ihn brummen. „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest!"

„Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben", flüsterte Narzissa nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja, nur leider hat dich das nicht davon abgehalten Lucius zu heiraten."

„Du weißt ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Narzissas Stimme klang schuldbewusst, sie sprach noch immer mit Severus´ Rücken. „Die Hochzeit mit Lucius wurde schon bestimmt als ich noch ein Kleinkind war, ich hätte mich gegen meine ganze Familie stellen müssen, sie hätten mich verstoßen. Ich hätte nie ein Leben wie meine Schwester Andromeda führen können."

Severus wirbelte herum und sah Narzissa wütend an. „Weißt du warum ich Draco immer bevorzugt habe? Weißt du warum ich nicht ablehnen konnte Draco und dir immer wieder zu helfen?" Er blitzte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Weil ich mir immer dachte, dass Draco mein Sohn hätte sein sollen." Er packte sie an ihren Oberarmen. „Unser Sohn Zissy, unser Sohn."

Narzissa sah in Severus´ Augen und sie konnte all die Wut sehen von der sie gedacht hatte, dass sie schon seit Jahren verraucht sei und sie konnte in ihrer Brust den Schmerz spüren von dem sie dachte ihn längst überwunden zu haben.

Lucius war ihr immer ein guter Ehemann und war auf seine Art bemüht sie auf Händen zu tragen, aber er hatte sie nie geliebt, genauso wenig wie sie ihn. Vielleicht war es ihr deshalb immer so leicht gefallen die Augen vor Lucius unzähligen Affären zu verschließen, vielleicht aber auch deshalb, weil sie sich daraufhin einredete kein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen, wenn sie beim Sex mit ihrem Mann an Severus dachte.

Und nun stand sie hier mit ihm, fast Nase an Nase. Sein Griff an ihren Oberarmen war so fest, dass es fast schmerzte. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem riechen und die Wärme seines Körpers spüren konnte. Seine Augen waren noch immer so schwarz, dass die Pupille fast nicht von der Iris zu unterscheiden war und noch immer schienen sie diese Augen magisch anzuziehen.

In Narzissas Körper zog sich alles zusammen, ihr Herz raste, sie konnte ihr Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören und plötzlich ließ sie sich nach vorne fallen und presste ihren Mund auf Severus Lippen. Im ersten Moment dachte sie er würde zurück zucken, doch dann ließ er auf einmal ihre Arme los, umschlang ihren Körper und zog sie enger an sich. Narzissa krallte ihre Hände in Severus Haare um zu verhindern, dass er sich wieder zurück zog aber Severus schien dies sowieso nicht vor gehabt zu haben. Der Kuss war wild und stürmisch, es lag all die unterdrückte Wut, Schmerz, Gier und Lust von Jahren darin. Auch nach Minuten verlor der Kuss nichts an seiner Wildheit und Intensität.

Narzissa presste ihren Unterleib gegen Severus´ und rieb sich leicht an ihm, es schien als würde ein direkter Blitz in ihren Schoß fahren als Severus, auf Grund ihrer Tat, in ihren Mund stöhnte. Sie spürte wie sie feucht wurde und versuchte sich noch näher an Severus zu drängen.

Gierig ließ Severus seine Hände über Narzissas Körper wandern bis sie an ihren Po angekommen waren, kurz knetete er diesen, nur um seine Hände danach ihre Oberschenkel hinab wandern zu lassen. Ungeduldig zerrte er ihren Rock hoch und streifte diesen nach oben. Wieder glitten seine Hände zu ihrem Po und war überrascht als er auf nackte Haut traf, erst eine genauere Erforschung ergab, dass sie einen String-Tanga trug.

Das Gefühl ihrer nackten Popacken in seinen Händen ließ Severus härter werden als er seit Jahren war. Erneut stöhnte er auf, er packte fester zu und hob sie hoch. Narcissa umschlang mit ihren Armen Severus´ Hals und mit ihren Beinen seine Taille. Severus konnte die Hitze, die von der Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen ausgestrahlt wurde, durch seine Hose spüren und sie machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

Zum ersten Mal unterbrach er den Kuss und sah sich hektisch in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, um. Sie waren in einem Warteraum und außer ein paar Sesseln und zwei sehr niedrigen Couchtischen, auf denen wahllos Zeitungen verstreut lagen, befand sich nichts in diesem Raum. Vorsichtig sank Severus, mangels einer besseren Alternative, mit seiner kostbaren Fracht zu Boden.

Schmerzhafte protestierten seine Knie und kurz kam es Severus in den Sinn, dass er mittlerweile schon zu alt für solche Aktionen wäre aber sein Gehirn war so lustvernebelt, dass er darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen konnte. Er brauchte sie und er brauchte sie jetzt und hier, egal wo sie waren. Sie würde weg gehen und wahrscheinlich würde er sie nie wieder sehen, dies war womöglich seine letzte Chance alte Erinnerungen aufzufrischen.

Vorsichtig legte er Narzissa die, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte, begonnen hatte seinen Hals mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen zu erobern und sich nun an einer äußerst empfindlichen Stelle fest gesaugt hatte, auf den Boden ab. Es gab ein leises Plopp als sich ihre Lippen von seinem Hals lösten als er sich aufrichtete.

Ungeduldig begann er die kleinen Knöpfe ihrer weißen Bluse zu öffnen, er lächelte als er sah, wie sie begann sich unruhig unter ihm zu winden. Hastig öffnete er die Bluse und ein erfreutes „Ha" entschlüpfte seinen Lippen als er sah, dass sie einen BH mit Vorderverschluss trug. Mit einem Schnipp seiner Finger ließ er ihn aufschnappen und keuchte auf.

Ehrfurchtsvoll sah er auf die Frau vor ihm hinab. Sie war wohl die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte. Ihr blondes Haar lag, wie von einem Künstler drapiert, um ihren Kopf herum. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Lippen wirkten, nach den intensiven Küssen die sie geteilt hatten, fast unnatürlich rot in ihrem blassen Gesicht.

Narzissas Brüste waren vielleicht nicht mehr so fest wie sie es waren als sie noch ein Teenager war, aber für Severus waren sie noch immer perfekt. Gierig umschloss er sie mit seinen Händen und rieb ihre blassrosa Brustwarzen mit seinen Fingern.

Ihr sanftes Stöhnen machte es für Severus umso dringender sich mit ihr zu vereinen. Leidenschaftlich fing er ihre Lippen wieder ein. Zielstrebig fuhr seine rechte Hand ihren Körper hinab, über den hoch gerafften Rock hinweg, bis hin zu dem kleinen Stückchen durchnässten Stoff zwischen ihren Beinen.

Er genoss die heiße Feuchtigkeit die er auf seinen Fingerspitzen spürte, dann schob er kurzerhand das Stückchen Stoff zu Seite und ohne weiteres Federlesen versenkte er zwei seiner Finger mit einem kräftigen Stoß bis zum Anschlag in Narzissas feuchter Spalte.

Narzissa bäumte sich auf als Severus immer wieder sachte seine Finger aus ihr zurückzog nur um sie gleich danach wieder kraftvoll in sie zu stoßen. Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Es war ihr schleierhaft was hier gerade geschah und wie es dazu kommen konnte, aber ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und nur einer war in der Lage dieses Feuer zu löschen.

Sie griff in Severus Haare und zog seinen Kopf ganz nahe an sich heran. „Severus bitte, ich brauche dich! Nimm mich, hier und auf der Stelle, ich kann nicht mehr warten. Bitte!" Ihre Stimme war in ein flehendliches Wimmern übergegangen.

Severus nickte, vorsichtig zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus, richtete sich hastig auf und begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Seine Augen wurden groß als er sah wie Narcissa ihre Augen schloss und um die Zeit zu überbrücken ungeduldig ihre Brüste massierte und ihre steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen mit ihren fein manikürten Fingernägel reizte.

Eine erlösende Befreiung stellte sich bei ihm ein, als seine Hose geöffnet war und sein zur Gänze erblühter Penis endlich die Freiheit hatte die er brauchte. Er rückte Narzissa auf dem rutschigen Parkettboden zurecht, spreizte ihre Beine, beugte sich über sie, schob erneut den Schritt ihres String-Tangas zur Seite und positionierte die Spitze seines Penis an ihrer Öffnung.

„Mach die Augen auf Zissy", raunte Severus ihr zu.

Severus sah ihr in die Augen, sie waren viel dunkler als normal. Als er mit einem schnellen Stoß in sie eindrang, weiteten sich ihre Pupillen und sie stieß einen lustvollen, spitzen Schrei aus.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl sich in ihrer zu befinden. Es war als würde ihre heiße, feuchte Enge ihn nach fast achtzehn Jahren wieder willkommen heißen.

Nach einem Moment des Genießens, die für ihn fast Quälerei waren, fing er an sich mit kraftvollen Stößen in ihr zu bewegen. Jeder gestöhnte Laut, jedes Keuchen, jeder Schrei von ihr, trieb ihn an sich schneller, kräftiger und tiefer in ihr zu versenken.

So sehr er sich auch wünschte dies hier ewig mit ihr zu tun, wusste er dennoch, dass er es nicht mehr sehr lange durchhalten konnte. Auf einmal schlang Narzissa ihr Beine um ihn und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Robe und mit einem lang gezogenen Schrei rief sie seinen Namen als sie über den Gipfel sprang.

Severus stieß noch ein paar Mal tief in sie, aber das kontinuierliche zusammenziehen ihrer Muskeln um seinen Penis ließ auch ihn nicht länger durchhalten und er ergoss sich tief in ihrem Inneren. Erschöpft brach er auf ihr zusammen.

Er gönnte sich einige Sekunden der Ruhe und genoss den schwer atmenden Körper, den er unter sich begraben hatte. Doch dann rappelte er sich auf und trennte sich von ihr. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob er sich, er drehte sich von ihr weg und schloss seine Hose.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich auch Narzissa wieder rührte, wie sie ihren BH und danach ihre Bluse schloss. Severus drehte sich wieder zu ihr und hielt ihr um ihr aufzuhelfen, die Hand hin, welche sie auch annahm.

Stumm sah er ihr zu, wie sie ihre Kleidung und ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung brachte. Langsam wurde die Stille peinlich und er räusperte sich um irgendwas zu sagen, doch das plötzliche Öffnen der Türe nahm ihm dies dankenswerter weise ab. Draco trat mit einem Ministeriumsangestellten herein.

„Draco!", rief Narzissa erfreut aus, eilte auf ihren Sohn zu und schloss diesen in ihre Arme.

„Mutter!", rief Draco und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

Narzissa hielt ihren Sohn auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt und nahm ihn in Augenschein. Er war schmal geworden in den letzten Wochen. Außerdem er sah Müde und erledigt aus, aber er schien ansonsten wohlauf zu sein.

„Mrs. Malfoy, es wird Zeit. Unsere Kontaktpersonen in Amerika erwarten schon ihre Ankunft." Und mit einem Nicken in Richtung Severus fügte der Ministeriumsangestellte hinzu: „Sie sollten sich jetzt verabschieden."

Narzissa sah in Severus Richtung und sagte: „Wir haben uns bereits verabschiedet." Sie nickte Severus noch einmal zu, drehte sich um und folgte dem Mann aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

Sie hörte noch wie Draco und Severus hinter ihr ein paar Worte wechselten, bevor er ihr nacheilte. Als Draco auf ihrer Höhe war nahm sie seine Hand. Sie sah sich nicht um sondern folgte still lächelnd dem Mann vom Ministerium.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was da gerade passiert war, vielleicht lag es an der langen Abstinenz, schließlich befand sich ihr Ehemann bereits seit über einem Jahr im Gefängnis, aber wenn sie ehrlich war wusste sie, dass dies nicht stimmte. Es lag nur an Severus, an seiner Ausstrahlung und ihren Gefühlen für diesen dunklen Mann.

Vielleicht, wenn Potter es tatsächlich irgendwann einmal schaffte die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien, gab es für sie und Severus eine Möglichkeit dies nochmals zu wiederholen. Sie griff nach hinten und rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen auf ihrer Rückseite, doch dann hoffentlich auf einer weicheren Unterlage.

ENDE

* * *

Ich möchte mich bei Leonora bedanken, die einen wunderbaren Job als Betaleserin macht.


End file.
